Sporgy
by CrossedQuills
Summary: Prompto and Noctis bring some mushrooms back to the haven after getting some photos just before a storm hits. The four of our boys are wait out the rain in the tent when suddenly...everything smells really good. OT4 PWP Sorry not sorry.
1. Chapter 1

*Written for ChocobrosWeek Day 4 prompt: Unusual Status Effects.

**Thank you to Goldslactuar for fanart and also for the title idea for this smutty trainwreck.

***Also thanks to Kaciart for doing some awesome OT4 fanart a while back that inspired a certain scene. (cough)

It was already getting close to sundown when they realized that they'd gotten distracted and stayed out way too long. Mushroom hunting, taking pictures (especially with that catoblepas, wow!), fishing, and overall just having a grand old time before the two of them got wind of what time it was. Ignis and Gladio were going to kill them.

Noctis and Prompto got back to the haven just as the skies began to darken from more than the setting sun. Then wind picked up, knocking over a camp chair while the deep gray clouds rolled in like a slow motion tidal wave. Ignis had just returned from rolling up the windows in the Regalia when the rain started. Between the four of them they had just enough time to collapse the camp grill and tie all the chairs together before the torrential downpour was upon then.

Once they were safely inside the tent, Prompto tossed the mesh bag of leftover mushrooms from this morning in the corner before kicking off his wet shoes to dry. The others did the same. Gladio entered last, zipping the tent up behind him just as a thunderous crack rocked the valley. Even he jumped. "Did someone piss Ramuh off?" he said, hair dripping wet.

Ignis was tossing towels to everyone while Noctis lit the lantern. "Goodness," the advisor said, "when the forecast called for rain I had no idea it would be this intense."

Prompto tossed his wet vest aside and dried his hair, bummed that all the styling he did this morning would be gone. "Good thing we took the car instead of the chocobos. I don't think all of us plus the birds would have fit in here."

Noctis finished drying his own hair and draped the towel over the small rack in the corner to dry. "I don't know. They're animals. They would have been fine outside."

Prompto made an affronted face. "You would have left them outside in this?" He scoffed. "What kind of prince are you?"

"The kind that doesn't want wet feathers in my face."

Ignis' phone made a chirp noise. He checked it and frowned. "It would seem that this nor'easter will be with us until morning. Gale force winds and constant rain." He put his phone away. "I'm glad we have leftovers from last night."

Gladio rummaged through his own bag for his personal stash of food. "Or, we could always have some Cup-" Ignis shot him a withering glare. "…nevermind. Leftovers are good."

The four of them ate what remained of last night's kebabs and rice while they occupied themselves with a game of cards. None of them wanted to risk killing their phone batteries playing games with nowhere to charge them other than the Regalia, and it didn't seem like they would be going anywhere anytime soon. Unless the storm got particularly nasty.

When the food was almost done Ignis paused with an odd look on his face. He smelled the air, his own plate, and then popped open the cooler to take another whiff before closing it.

"F'omething up, Iggy?" Noctis asked over the remains of kebab in his mouth.

"It's nothing. It's just… I smell something delectable, but I can't seem to find the source. Did any of you bring extra food?"

Prompto pondered a moment before remembering the bag he tossed in the corner. "Oh, Noct and I did some mushroom hunting this morning and we had extra. Need me to put it in the cooler?"

Ignis shook his head. "No. It should be fine as it is overnight. Maybe I can make some omelets with it in the morning with them if you like."

Gladio grunted in agreement and rearranged the cards in his hand.

Noctis made a face. "Are mushrooms a vegetable?"

Before Ignis could say anything, Prompto chimed in. "Nope, but they're a _fun-guy_ to hang out with." He smiled at his own horrendous joke.

Gladio looked over his cards. "That joke was bad and you should feel bad."

Noctis and Prompto chuckled.

Prom held his sides. "Wait wait, I got another one. It's a shame there's not _mush-room_ in this tent for more activities." Ignis let out a surprised snort. Prompto bushed and beamed. "Thank you. I'll be here all night."

The shield groaned again. "I might just have to sleep in the car."

Roughly an hour and several rounds of cards later, the temperature outside dropped substantially and the thrashing of the rain against the side of the tent only intensified. A particularly loud clap of thunder caused all four of them to jump. Noctis looked particularly agitated. "All joking aside, do you think it's alright to be out in the open, on an elevated rock, with a metal framed tent during a storm?"

Ignis nodded. Most of the poles are fiberglass, technically, so that shouldn't be an issue. Also, I've never heard of anyone being struck by lightning at a haven, so perhaps the runes ward against them too."

Prompto shivered between them. "You think it wards against hypothermia too?" He wrapped his damp towel firmer around his shoulders. ' _Why the hell didn't I pack one decent jacket?'_ he scolded himself. He'd have to add one to the armiger next time they hit up a shop. He'd die for sure if he ever ended up in actual snow.

If Noctis was being honest with himself, he was pretty cold too. His remaining damp clothes didn't help. "Maybe it's about time to change out and call it a night."

Ignis folded up his cards and covered his mouth as he yawned. "No objections."

Gladio only shrugged. He was already half naked when the storm started and he hadn't shown an ounce of evidence that he was cold. He rarely did. "Works for me."

Noctis glared at his bodyguard. "How are you not cold? Like ever?"

Before he could answer, Ignis did. "His massive ego keeps him warm," he said as he undressed, folding his button up shirt and placing it aside.

Both smaller men covered their mouths to keep from laughing. Gladio just looked at the strategist haughtily before shuffling over to him and reaching out, placing both of his hands over Ignis' heart. "Ohhh, that's better."

Ignis looked at him puzzled. "What are you doing?"

Gladio sighed in mock relief. "Your heart's just _so_ cold. Cools my ego right down."

Ignis smacked his shoulder as Noctis and Prompto burst out laughing, not even bothering to hide it this time.

Even Gladio let out a chuckle before returning his hands to the strategist's skin, feeling around his neck. "Actually, Iggy, you are pretty warm. Feeling alright?"

If he didn't know better, Gladio would say that Ignis blushed at the additional contact. He pushed his hand away. "I'm fine Gladio. Just a bit wound up from the day." He took a deep breath. "I think we could all use a good night sleep. If the storm permits it, that is." The sound of teeth chattering to his right drew his attention away from the shield. Prompto was visibly trembling. Noctis looked quite cold too. "This might sound a bit brash, but… perhaps we should share sleeping bags tonight for warmth."

Despite their blue lips, both of the smaller men shot him a surprised look and blushed. "I-Iggy," Prompto stuttered. "That's alright it's f-fine."

"Prompto," he scolded him. "You can't even finish a sentence without shivering. I obviously won't make you do it, but it would behoove you to do so. Just until you warm up."

Ignis watched as the blonde shuddered beneath the damp towel before tossing it aside. "Fine," he said. Without any further objections Prompto stripped down to his boxers before pulling his sleep pants on and laying on the open-faced sleeping bag Ignis prepared while he was changing.

By the time Prompto crawled under the top sleeping bag, he noticed that Noctis and Gladio were already doing the same.

When Noct caught his eye he said, "What? I'm cold too and I think Gladio is channeling Ifrit with the heat he's putting off."

Gladio just shrugged as he kicked his leather pants off and crawled under the covers.

The four of them didn't exchange any further words as the camp lantern was extinguished and they all drifted off to sleep, idly thinking that the tent really did smell pretty good despite all the damp clothes.

Noctis awoke a few hours later by something that sounded like a whimper coming from Prompto. Opening one eye he lifted his head only to see the blonde tuft of hair sticking out from under the top sleeping bag. Nothing seemed amiss, so he lowered his head to the pillow and rolled onto his side to face his friend. Just in case he was having a nightmare or something.

Dozing off next to his shield must have worked because Noctis was no longer cold. Quite the contrary, he was sweltering despite the cold rain that continued to whip against the nylon of the tent. On top of that Noctis found it odd that he could smell just about everything in the small enclosed space, and not necessarily in a bad way. He could smell Ignis' aftershave, a hint of pine and sage. Prompto's hair product that smelt a bit like citrus and fresh cut grass. Behind him was the unmistakable aroma of leather and steel that was Gladio.

Underneath it all was a faint, but intoxicating smell that somehow went straight to his libido.

Reaching under the sleeping bag he palmed himself through his sleep pants to relieve some of the pressure, but it only stoked the flames. He had barely even thought about sex during this trip, especially since Insomnia fell, but now… the thought wouldn't go away. Much to his chagrin.

Biting his lip, Noctis wondered if he would be able to dart out to the Regalia to take care of it and get back before anyone woke up. Another booming crack of lightning answered that question for him. Nope. Not going anywhere.

Rolling over in frustration he mashed his face into his pillow, pressing himself into the sleeping bag as he tried to will this growing random need away. Unfortunately, it only made things worse. He couldn't help but let out a groan of frustration into the fabric.

There was a shift next to him. "You alright?" Gladio asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, fine… just a little…"

"C'mere." Gladio wrapped one arm around Noct and pulled him close, possibly thinking he was still cold. Noct had to actively keep his hips back to keep his shield from knowing what was really wrong. "You okay? You're super tense," he whispered.

Noct tried his best to relax, knowing there was no non-awkward way to talk his way out of this. Instead he just rested his head on his shields shoulder and tried his best to ignore how good he smelled. He made himself as comfortable as possible in the position he was in, letting his hands fall across the larger man's torso before closing his eyes and tried his damnedest to fall back to sleep.

He'd nearly succeeded when he heard another gasp from Prompto. Opening one eye, he listened. Prom had always had issues with night terrors, and he wanted to be able to wake him if necessary. Closing his eyes again he idly traced his fingers along the trenches of Gladio's stomach muscles while he listened, continuing for several minutes until his fingers grazed the hem of Gladio's boxers and he realized what he was doing.

Pulling his hand back, Noct inched away from his shield before the arm around his shoulder tightened. Noct looked up in the dim light to see blown out amber eyes looking at him half lidded. "Why'd you stop?" he whispered under his breath.

Noctis drew away for an instant, caught off guard by the question. "What…"

Gladio ran his fingers up his back from where he held him, over his neck and through his hair. Noct's skin was on fire from the touch and soon he found his hands returning to Gladio's torso as well. When he traced a thumb along one of Gladio's nipples the larger man suppressed a groan, biting his lip.

By now the erection Noctis was trying to suppress for the last hour or so was at full attention again, grinding into his shields hip. He felt almost drunk with endorphins. Every touch, smell, and sound was a symphony of pleasure as Gladio pulled him down by his hair and kissed him desperately.

The additional contact sent a shock of pleasure down his spine, egging him on further as he slid his hands down the shields stomach and over the tented fabric beneath. Gladio sucked breath into the kiss as Noct palmed him hard through the cotton. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he was enjoying it.

After a while of silently grinding into each other Gladio's mouthy affections moved to Noct's neck, hot and desperate as the prince slipped his fingers beneath the elastic of Gladio's boxers, grabbing on to as much as he could and tugged. He could feel the dampness at the tip and idly wondered what it tasted like before he heard another gasp behind him.

Oh shit. He'd completely forgotten that they weren't alone in the tent.

 _Sometime earlier_ …

Ignis never did end up falling asleep.

Even well after he'd warmed Prompto up, he still couldn't suppress the insistent and unyielding need coursing through him. When Gladio ran his knuckles along his pulse, feeling for a fever, it brought flashbacks from a time before this road trip. It was a well-kept secret that they were once lovers. Casual as it may have been, it had been Ignis' only outlet to all the stress mounting on him as Noctis grew older and gained more responsibilities.

When Gladio merely touched him, he could actually feel the vessels in his body dilate further. The thought of Gladio's rough hands on him and the crash of a coffee mug on the floor from the time the shield had taken him on his breakfast bar flooded his memory. And another time, when it was Ignis' turn to run the show that one time in the storage room after a particularly aggressive bout of sparing. It had been quite a while an Ignis was having a very difficult time composing himself.

Especially with Prompto constantly backing into him for further warmth, despite the fact that he didn't seem cold anymore.

When Ignis' back touched the cooler behind him, he had nowhere else to retreat to and just ended up relenting when Prompto backed into him again. He sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and hoped to Six that the photographer didn't notice the erection digging into his thigh.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Ignis pulled the covers up higher over them. Hoping the gods would spare him any embarrassment come morning.

The gods, it seemed, had a twisted sense of humor.

Instead of the blonde quietly dozing off into a slumber, now that he'd had his heat source returned, he unconsciously gyrated his hips up and back into the strategist. Ignis clapped his hand in front of his mouth just in time to muffle the moan the exited him.

Prompto did it again, a pleasurable hum exiting his throat as he did.

This was bad. This was really bad.

Noctis and Gladio were sleeping a mere three feet away as their young gunslinger began grinding back into Ignis' contained cock. With every movement he chipped away at the strategist's composure and resolve. It wouldn't take long now until it crumbled.

Ignis buried his face into the back of Prompto's hair, panting hard, unconsciously wrapping his hands around freckled hips as the smaller man's movements became more intentional. "Prompto, what are…" It was only when nimble fingers wrapped around behind him, got a good grip of Ignis' ass and pulled him forward harder, did the composure crumble.

Leaning his head down, Ignis practically assaulted the juncture of Prompto's neck with his mouth, trying his best to keep quiet while the others slept. Neither one of them said a word as they rutted into each other, though Ignis did have to cover Prompto's mouth after a few too-loud gasps.

At their awkward position, Prompto reached and pushed the waistband of his sleep pants and boxers down, exposing himself in a silent plea. Ignis hadn't expected things to go this far, but when Prompto began to suck on the fingers currently covering his mouth Ignis' brain went on auto pilot.

Reaching up over his head he found his toiletries bag and felt around for his vail of lube before returning and ducking further beneath the blankets so that only the top of Prompto's head remained in view. He leaned in and nibbled the shell of the blonde's ear, whispering "are you certain?" before feeling a nod against his cheek in the darkness. It was all he needed before adding a dollop of lube to his fingertips and sliding them down between the mounds of flesh still pressing into him.

He could practically feel Prompto biting his own tongue to keep quiet as he massaged the area before inserting a finger. Ignis kissed the freckled, sweaty shoulder before him as he slowly worked the younger man open. He didn't have much room to move, but Prompto helped by slowly pushing back into him with every thrust. His fists were balled up in the fabric of the sleeping bag and Ignis could feel him tremble as he added another finger. As much as Ignis desperately wanted to relieve his own pressure, he was even bigger than Gladio was (much to the shields surprise) and he didn't want to hurt him.

In spite of all this, he was surprised Prompto hadn't taken matters into his own hands to relieve some of the pent-up energy he was certainly feeling. Instead he just kept his death grip on the blankets as Ignis scissor his fingers further before adding a third.

Prompto gasped, and Ignis heard Noctis move.

Halting all movement Ignis could feel Prompto's muscles fluttering around him, desperate for more. But he wouldn't dare waking the prince and shield. He'd never hear the end of it if he were caught in this position.

He heard the others whisper something under their breath before all was quiet and still again. It was a few moments later that Prompto started moving again. Ignis applied more lube to his hand and picked up where he left off, curling his fingers just so and earning another muffled hum from the blonde.

Ignis couldn't take this much longer. If he didn't come soon he was going to lose his mind. Aside from the grinding his dick was still painfully untouched and it was swelteringly hot beneath the blankets.

Risking exposure, he pulled the blanket down far enough so that their heads were uncovered. The air in the tent was heavy, with lust as Ignis breathed in and it was after Prompto gasped loudly did Ignis find out why.

Noctis and Gladio froze at the sound. The shield's tongue still on their prince's pulse, while the discarded blankets gave full view of Noct's fingers around the larger man's leaking member. Noctis turned around slowly, as if that would make things any less awkward, but never let go of the throbbing cock in his hand. "Ummmm… hey," the prince stammered.

Something inside Ignis snapped. There was no need to remain quiet now.

Dousing his hand with an ample amount of lube, he tossed what remained of the vial to the others before shedding his sleep pants down to his thighs, coating himself liberally, and entering Prompto in one desperate thrust.

The prep work they'd been doing for roughly a half hour seemed to have paid off, because Prompto didn't appear to feel any pain as he yelped in surprise and pleasure as Ignis rolled him onto his stomach and began to fuck him in earnest. The fact that the others were watching them with interest only seemed to push them further into lusted out delirium.

The lube bottle practically hit Gladio in the face just before Ignis pinned Prompto to the bedroll and entered him. Both he and Noctis watched in shock and awe as Prompto took all of him effortlessly, making Gladio's cock twitch in Noct's still hand. His fingers tightened in black locks as he nipped his ward's jawline. "Would you like some of that, Princess?" Noctis just nodded, not tearing his eyes away from the show as Prompto keened desperately with every thrust. "Well, I might have to rush the prep work a little, but maybe you can help too. Here." Physically picking up Noctis with a yelp, he practically tore off his boxers before positioning him face down over his body, his ass hovering just above Gladio's face. "I'd put that mouth of yours to work if I were you," he said before leaning forward and laying the flat of his tongue along the prince's ring of muscle.

Noctis pulled away for an instant at the alien sensation before becoming accustomed to it and letting out a moan of his own. After a moment of this, Noct remembered what he'd been put in that position for and finally turned his attention to the thick member in front of his face. He'd never done this before, but he'd give it the old college try.

Gladio moaned when he felt the warm wetness of a mouth around the head of his cock. After a few bobs of the prince's head it was clear that he didn't much know what he was doing, but Gladio certainly appreciated the efforts. He tried his best not to buck his hips up as he lubed up his fingers and slid one digit home, yielding a muffled moan from Noct. Thankfully, due to all the buildup, the prince relaxed around him, allowing him to add a second and third finger sooner than he expected to. When Noctis was writhing above him he finally decided it was time to break him in for real.

Rolling to his side, Noctis slid off him, his face landing a foot or so away from where Ignis was still sliding home on Prompto. How the strategist hadn't come yet, Gladio didn't know. He'd always had a very respectable stamina, but this was ridiculous.

Lubing himself up he rolled Noctis onto his side, so he was facing the others and lined himself up. "Ready?"

Noctis looked up at him, eyes blown out so far that they barely held blue anymore. "Fuck, yes."

With permission granted, Gladio pushed in slowly until just the head was in before waiting for Noct to adjust. While he waited he watched as Prompto reached out and laced fingers with his friend, attempting to comfort him despite the fact that he was still being plowed himself.

Gladio pushed just a little further before he looked up, "Iggy." The strategist looked up at him, hair in complete disarray and sweat sliding down the side of his face. Gods Gladio missed that look. "Roll Blondie on his side. Let's give His Highness some practice giving oral."

Prompto moaned loudly as Ignis pulled out of him and repositioned his legs so one was over his shoulder and his own neglected cock was right in Noct's face before reentering him and picking up where he left off, though at a slower pace. The blonde didn't even wait for instruction, he just propped himself up on an elbow, leaned forward, and took Noctis in his mouth just as Gladio slid home.

Wrapping his free arm around Noct's hip he pushed his head down hard enough so that his chin was buried in dark curls. One blown out violet eye looked up at Gladio as he worked as if to say, 'what are you waiting for?' as he continued to work.

"Holy shit," Gladio gasped, lacing his fingers through blonde hair as he pulled out and pushed in again. Despite the fog in his brain he wanted to remember this view forever. He'd never need to watch porn again. "Iggy, you got yourself a winner."

"In…indeed," Ignis gasped in between thrusts. He looked like he was nearing his limit.

Noctis mouth was on Prompto as well, trying to keep pace with Ignis and mostly succeeding.

It was less than a minute later that Ignis let out a soft choking sound and came, grabbing Prompto's hip and pumping into him in a few final desperate thrusts.

He hadn't even pulled out yet when Noctis muscles began to flutter around Gladio's cock. Prompto was working the prince like a champ and didn't even blink when Noctis came in his mouth. The blonde pulled away slowly, not spilling a drop as the prince went boneless beneath them.

Prompto looked up at Gladio, hungry. "You come yet, Big Guy?"

Gladio shook his head as Noctis trembled around him, still oversensitive in his post orgasmic bliss. "No. You?"

"Just about." His eyes roamed Gladio's torso and lower, where bodies met. "Lay down," the smaller man commanded and Gladio obeyed without even thinking.

Ignis shuffled forward and ran a hand through raven locks comfortingly when the other two left them for their own pursuits. "Highness," Ignis whispered. "Are you hurt?"

Noct shook his head lightly. "No… I don't think so. But I don't think I can move my legs for a few minutes."

"Come here then." Ignis pulled Noct to the side of the tent along with him and wrapped the cleaner of the sleeping bags around them while they enjoyed the show.

Prompto was already riding Gladio so hard that the shield was having a hard time keeping up. Noct swallowed, his mouth dry. Seeing penetration from this angle made him wonder how the hell he'd taken that thing. There was a slight twitch of interest from Ignis behind him, making Noct's mouth water despite how exhausted he was. He leaned back into his advisor, still desperate despite his sudden orgasm, but the throb in his backside was warning him that one might be enough for one night. "Iggy…" he pleaded. His dick was already hard again.

Ignis, reading him like he always had, didn't need much instruction. He just reached around with a still heavily lubed hand and began to stroke him slowly. Letting out a lazy moan, Noctis melted into him.

It didn't take long for the noises in the tent to begin drowning out the storm outside. Unfettered, Prompto was _loud_ and Gladio had no reservations adding some baritone to the mix. Prompto came first, making a mess between the two of them as Gladio continued to pound into him, chasing his own orgasm. Just before it hit he sat up, wrapped both arms around Prompto, and pushed him down _hard._

The noises Prompto made should have been illegal as the larger man emptied into him with a growl.

Noctis came for the second time with Gladio, though not nearly as intensely, all over Ignis' skilled fingers. When the high passed Ignis pulled his hands up to his lips and cleaned them as casually as if he were eating some wayward icing off his pastries.

With barely any efforts to clean themselves up, the four of them vaguely rebuilt their beds in the disaster that was the tent and curled up together. Gladio slung an arm around Prompto, who had his arms and legs tangled with Noctis, followed last by Ignis bookending the lot. Above the two smaller men's heads, Ignis and Gladio reached their hands out and laced fingers, giving each other an old but familiar look before they all drifted off to sleep.

~X~X~X

*whistles* wowza, that was fun to write. Awkward morning to follow. Stay tuned.

Comments feed my black little heart, don't let it starve!


	2. Chapter 2

*Written for ChocobrosWeek prompt Day 2: Prompto notices the bedroom eyes everyone gives each other in his photos.

Unsurprisingly, Noctis was the last one to wake up the following morning. Bleary eyed and feeling a little hungover, he slipped out from beneath the covers and found a potion, a travel pack of wet wipes, and bottle of water on the cooler next to him. For a moment he wondered why anyone would leave a potion out for him, but then he moved his legs and the sharp spike of discomfort throughout his insides reminded him.

Sensations, smells, sights, tastes, everything came flooding back to him. He wasn't entirely sure what to feel at the moment, so instead he just used the potion and pulled out a few wipes to clean himself up and began to get dressed.

Moments later he emerged from the tent to find Gladio tossing a few wayward branches off the haven that must have landed there during the storm. Prompto was over near the camp stove, idly poking at some scrambled eggs, while Ignis was nowhere to be found. "Where's Iggy?" Noct asked.

Prompto was the first to turn toward him. "He just went over to the road to check on the Regalia. That was one hell of a storm last night. I think there were a few power lines down."

Noct approached his best friend…lover…whatever they were now, utterly annoyed and a bit shocked how absolutely chill Prompto was considering everything.

"So…" he tried to figure out what to say. He'd never had any sort of discussion like this before. "So, umm, did I have a really crazy lucid dream last night or…" he paused, unsure of how to finish that sentence.

Prompto flipped the pan with the eggs in it and added some salt. "Or did we all bang like rabbits? Yeah. That happened. How ya feeling?"

Oh, wasn't that the question of the morning. "Other than really fucking sore, I'm just peachy. Not only was my shield the first real dick I've ever had, but Iggy wound up jerking me off and you… you did… how the fuck are you so _good_ at that? I had no idea what I was doing."

Prompto moved the pan away from the heat. "Wait…Gladio was your first…what do you mean? You mentioned when you were drunk once that you liked being on the receiving end. If he was… shit, bravo. That's quite a feat. I thought you'd taken it in the past."

Noctis swallowed, still lacking any clue how Prompto wasn't being his usual timid self. Guess an orgy can change a guy. "I had a retainer last year, she…" He cleared his throat. "I asked her to use some toys on me and keep quiet about it. But I'd never done it for real. Not with a guy. If the council found out I'm sure I would have gotten a stern talking to."

Prompto chuckled and handed a small plate of eggs to his friend. "Well, you took that dick like a champ. I'll have to give you some tips on oral though. You gotta learn how to keep your teeth back."

The prince just stood there, holding his eggs. "I would slap you right now, but you might enjoy it."

The blonde chuckled and swallowed the eggs in his mouth. "You bet your ass I would." He leaned in and gave Noct a chaste kiss before pulling back again.

"Breakfast ready?" Gladio said, dusting the dirt off his hands before accepting a plate. "Oh hey, you didn't burn everything to a crisp. You're improving."

"Thanks, Big Guy. Oh hey, there's Iggy. I'll bring him his plate." Prompto grabbed the last helping of eggs and walked to the other side of the haven where the advisor had just climbed up the ledge, leaving the shield and prince alone.

Noctis couldn't help but watch as Gladio's gaze lingered on Prompto hungrily as he left, despite the fact that his mouth was already full of food. "You're incorrigible."

Gladio just nodded. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, with genuine concern in his voice. "Things moved a bit fast."

"Well there's the understatement of the year. What the hell happened last night?"

The shield arched an eyebrow. "Other than the obvious? Because, Six, I needed that." Noct just glared at him. Gladio finished his plate and sat down in one of the chairs and took on a serious tone. For an instant Noct saw a flash of Clarus in him, though he would never vocalize as much. "Look, I'm going to be honest with you, Noct. I've been attracted to you and Blondie for years, but obviously being your shield and all, it would have been inappropriate if I expressed anything. Last night when we were all crammed together and you started… well… whatever started it I'm not sure, but my inhibitions were at an all-time low and…" The shield seemed to be at a loss of words, looking more concerned than anything. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Noctis sighed. "Nothing a potion couldn't fix. Next time though, lets pace ourselves. Alright?"

A wolfish smile crossed Gladio's lips. "Next time?"

"Are you serious? I'm sore and will probably walk odd for a few days, but that was amazing. Why _wouldn't_ there be a next time?"

Gladio chuckled. "Well, I didn't want to assume." There was a pause and he let out a louder laugh.

"What?"

"You always did say I was a pain in your ass."

Noct rolled his eyes. "That joke was bad and you should feel bad."

Gladio laughed more.

"Hey, what about Ignis?"

The shield wiped his eyes and regained his composure. "What do you mean?"

"Well… you said you were attracted to Prom and I, but didn't pursue it because it was inappropriate. What about Ignis?"

Gladio suddenly became tight lipped.

Realization prickled the edges of Noct's mind. "Gladio?"

The larger man let out a sigh. "Well I guess that cats out of the bag."

"Dude! When?"

Noct had never seen Gladio look so sheepish before. "Started about three years ago. On and off." He shrugged, looking over to where Ignis and Prompto were talking at the edge of the haven. "What can I say?"

"Here you go, Iggy," Prompto said, holding a plate out for the advisor. "How's the car?" Ignis took it, but didn't make eye contact and seemed withdrawn. "Specks, you alright?"

"I…" He cleared his throat. "I must apologize for my actions last night. I was…not myself. I hope I didn't harm you."

Prompto shot the advisor a playful sultry look. "Oh no, I'm great. Harm away."

Ignis shot him a glare. "Prompto, I'm serious. I was caught up in the moment and I lost control. I shouldn't have been so selfish and-" Prompto leaned up and silenced him with a kiss. It lingered for a few long seconds, but Ignis never pulled away. When they broke apart the strategist just stared at him, wide eyed.

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there. I'm a professional at the whole self-loathing thing, and lemme say, it doesn't look good on you." Ignis opened his mouth but Prompto cut him off. "You give and give and give to us all the time, Iggs. It's alright to be selfish once in a while."

The strategist just stood there, seemingly lost in thought.

"Did you enjoy it too?" Prompto asked after a few seconds of silence.

Ignis' brow furrowed. "What kind of question is that. Of course, I did… that's the problem. There's no going back to what we all were after this."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Ignis looked ponderous for a moment, looking over at the prince and his shied joking with each other near the campfire as they usually did. Though their playful touches lingered longer than they had in the past, it appeared as if nothing had changed…and yet everything had. "No," he said, "I suppose not." Ignis gave Prompto a weak smile and ate some of the eggs. Looking down at his plate he seemed to have remembered something. "Prompto, what ever happened to those mushrooms you got yesterday? I was going to cook them this morning."

Prompto hid a nervous gulp. "Oh, those. I had to toss them. They got all slimy overnight. Guess we should have put them in the cooler after all."

"Hmm…Pity."

Prompto pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hey, why don't you go talk with the guys. I need to check some e-mails. Kay?"

Ignis looked a little hesitant to talk to the others, but he would have to do so eventually. "Very well, but don't be long. I'd like to break down camp soon and head to an outpost. I think we could all use a decent shower."

"Amen to that." Prompto shifted in his pants. Doing laundry wouldn't be a bad idea either.

Ignis turned and walked away back toward the others while Prompto flopped down on the edge of the haven and brought up his internet browser. Before he did anything, he went into his history and began deleting everything he'd ever searched about catoblepas mushroom and their unusual status effects on humans. Wouldn't want any evidence after all.

After his history was clear he went into his albums and browsed the photos he'd saved over the past few weeks. He had separate files for everything, but this specific album had pictures he'd specially put aside as 'research'. A photo of Noct looking dreamily at Gladio and Ignis during a sparring match, Ignis staring at Gladio's ass when he thought nobody was watching at Hammerhead. Another was a picture Ignis took for them at the docks where Gladio was giving both Noctis and Prompto a hungry look while they fished at the end of the pier. Lastly was Prompto's favorite and the reason he'd sought out this whole endeavor.

It was a picture from last week in Lestallum, when the four of them had split a bottle of liquor and had a grand old time playing cards and shooting the shit. Late in the evening Prompto decided to take a drunken selfie with Noct. Prompto was looking into the camera as always, but the instant before he pushed the button Noctis had turned and drunkenly placed a kiss on Prompto's pulse. On top of that, in the background Ignis and Gladio were talking to each other at the breakfast bar, shoulders touching and faces mere inches apart.

He'd tucked this picture away, not showing the others the next time they reviewed photos together. Prompto had to admit, it was almost sad that this may have never happened without his little status effect push, but he didn't regret it. According to the internet, the mushrooms he got only cause inhibitions to lower and existing attraction to increase. So, at the very lease he was assured that if he was just imagining the bedroom eyes everyone was giving each other, he would be in the clear and nothing would happen.

"Hey, Prom," Noct called from the other end of the haven. "We're heading out, come help wrap up camp."

Prompto called back, "Be there in a jiffy."

He was glad his assumptions were correct.

~X~X~X

OT4 for the win. Thanks again to Goldslactuar for brainstorming this chapter.


End file.
